Only You
by Jeanette Calabrese
Summary: This is a short stpry that I wrote for Valentine's Day on dA, but I know it would be nice over here too. Simonette!


Valentine's Special: Simonette: Only You:

NOTE: I do not own the chipmunks or anything relating to them.

"Jeanette," Brittany said as she came into her younger sister's room to see if she had finished getting ready yet.

"She's still trying to pick out a dress; you still have plenty of time to get ready." Eleanor said as she watched her Sister Jeanette looking through all the clothes she had again to see if anything looked better than the last time.

"No, actually I'm done!" Brittany said as she joined her baby sister Jeanette's bed to watch hurricane Jeanette destroy her bedroom.

"Oh!" Jeanette cried as she stubbed her toe on her dresser for what seemed like the millionth time today, "It doesn't matter what I wear, Simon wouldn't notice me anyway!"

"Jeanette, I know plenty about boys," Brittany said as Ellie tried to stifle a giggle from behind her. "Okay! Seriously, I'm trying to comfort our sister and you just laugh about how many guys I've been with?"

"Well, you probably can't even count how many guys you've been with and that's how you try to comfort her? She's questioning whether or not she'll ever get to date Simon and you talk about all the guys you've dated? I'm glad I didn't need to be comforted by you because" Ellie said as she started yet another fight with Brittany.

"REALLY?" Jeanette yelled at her sisters, "This is not the best time for a fight, get out! Go, I'm not gonna go, tell the guys sorry," Jeanette said as she pushed he sisters out the door and locked it.

"Jean, you can't be serious!" Brittany cried at the door.

"Just go I'm turning on my iPod, bye." Jeanette said as she put her ear buds on. And at that her sisters gave up because Jeanette always had her iPod blasting, it was a wonder she hadn't gone deaf really. And then she would sing along, which Brittany utterly hated because Jeanette had a beautiful voice.

Brittany and Eleanor headed down the stairs and saw Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. "Bye Miss Miller," Brittany called as she grabbed Alvin's hand.

"Sorry Simon, but she refuses to come. Britt and I tried our best." Eleanor said apologetically as she took Theo's arm.

"Oh, that's okay," Simon said awkwardly as he stood in the doorway, watching his brothers and their girlfriends, "Well…you guys go ahead and I'll see if I can get Jeanette down."Simon said as he closed the door and headed up the stairs.

"But she locked the door!" Eleanor cried to him from the other side of the door.

"I can build a shrink ray; think I can handle a locked door." Simon said with a small chuckle.

He stood in front of her bedroom door and listen to her singing REAL WILD CHILD. 'Why am I here?' Simon thought to himself as he listened, 'she obviously doesn't like me, she wouldn't even go to dinner with me on valentine's day, or any other time they had planned to go to dinner with their siblings' But suddenly Simon just had this feeling that he should talk to her, so he pulled out a screw driver and undid the lock.

"Holiday, far away, to stay, on a holiday, far away, let's go today, in heartbeat." Jeanette sang with her back to her door as she danced and sang HOLIDAY.

Seeing she was rather preoccupied, he opted to sit down on her bed and watch her enjoy herself. "Let's go away, you and I, To a strange and distant land," Jeanette sang as she picked up a picture of Simon and sang to it.

Eventually her singing and dancing brought her around to face Simon, who was smiling. When she saw him she gasped; her eyes as big as sauce pans. She dropped the picture, but couldn't pick it up. Finally she came to and ran into her closet.

"Jeanette, just come out, I know your closet is way too small for you to be comfortable in." Simon said as he stood in front of the door and waited for her to come out.

"How much did you see?" She finally asked quietly as she cracked the door open.

"All of HOLIDAY."Simon said as he pulled the door open, "It was cute."

"No it wasn't," Jeanette said as she picked up her glasses which had fallen off in all the chaos. "It's probably the nerdiest thing I've ever done. Anyway, I know you don't like me, so don't try to flatter me."

(Play song: watch?v=zZdA62ZHWss)

Simon wanted to tell her she had it all wrong, but didn't quite know how to. Then it hit him. "Here," Simon said as he pulled out his iPod and handed her one of his ear buds. She put it on as she heard ONLY YOU come on. She looked up at him in disbelief. He held out his hand, which she took and they danced together.

Jeanette's mind was going wild the whole while, 'You've been so stupid, he loves you' she told herself. She wanted to smack herself, but she had gotten lost in Simon's deep blue eyes.

"Now do you believe me, I love you Jeanie." Simon said as he pulled her into a kiss; which surprised her, but she didn't mind.

"Of course I believe you, but do you believe me when I tell you I love you?" Jeanette asked as she kissed his deeply.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Eleanor said as they both spun around to see all their siblings standing there with the same smile.

"That closet looks great!" Simon exclaimed as he pulled Jeanette into her closet with him.

"Looks like Cupid was very busy tonight." Brittany said as she and the others left the room.

"Yes, he was." Jeanette said as she pulled Simon into another kiss.


End file.
